The present invention relates to the field of cloud computing, and, more particularly, to consolidating disparate cloud service data and behavior based on trust relationships between cloud services.
Cloud computing and the use of cloud services in business models and processed is becoming increasingly commonplace. As such, the quantity of cloud services available to users and organizations has also increased. Users often subscribe to multiple cloud services that offer similar functionalities. For example, a user may frequently participate in blog-related discussions using multiple cloud services.
In such a situation, the user is required to interact with each cloud service independently and manually collate similar information from the various cloud services, which is time-consuming. In order to overcome this problem, some formal REST-based methods have been developed that allow single sign-on request handling between the user's cloud services. However, this approach lacks scalability and the ability to consolidate the behaviors provided by the cloud services.